xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Gedalya
Gedalya is a planetary member of the Galaxy Federation. Kukai Foundation framed Gedalya dispatched a fleet of ships to Second Miltia in order to surround and contain the Kukai Foundation after U-TIC Organization forces enacted an elaborate ploy which involved falsely implicating the Foundation in the destruction of the Federation cruiser Woglinde in order to retrieve the 100-Series Observational Realian prototype MOMO. The fleet deployment came even before the doctored video of the Durandal sinking the Woglinde was shown to the Executive Committee. As Ziggy speculates, there were probably U-TIC officers within both the fleet, the government and the S.O.C.E. who jumped the gun a little bit in order to surround the Kukai Foundation before it arrived at Second Militia and MOMO eluded their grasp on the planet's surface. The incident has led to heightened tensions between Gedalya and Second Miltia. They consider each other enemy states now, despite them both being members of the Federation. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In a broadcast in Café Stream on Fifth Jerusalem, a news announcer says commodore Jose Xavier, commander of the Andras fleet assigned to the Gedalya region, declared that his fleet had engaged with the Ormus fleet in the region. It appears that upon receiving this information, the Ormus fleet occupying planet Michtam commenced military action towards the Federation fleet in the region. The Andras fleet was sent to investigate an asteroid that was recently discovered in the Gedalya region. The Andras fleet has been locked in a stalemate with the Ormus fleet, which claims ownership of the asteroid. It is unclear why Ormus has dispatched a fleet to Gedalya space, which is under Federation control. A spokesman for Ormus has stated that they have no desire for combat. It is believed that the Ormus fleet commenced military action after several of its requests to the Andras fleet to leave the region were ignored. In Episode III, the strange landmass "Rennes-le-Château" appears in close proximity to Gedalyan space. A large portion of the game takes place very close to Gedalya, however the planet itself is not visited at any point. Later in the story, Abel's Ark appears and transforms the entire planet's inhabitants to Gnosis, then vanishes the planet. Episode III entry for "Gedalya Autonomous State" An autonomous state that is home to the headquarters of the 422nd Federation Fleet, which surrounded the Kukai Foundation as Second Miltia fell to the U-TIC Organization. Rumor has it that officials related to the U-TIC Organization have infiltrated the upper ranks of its government, and that Gedalya's representative in Parliament has ties to Ormus that date from before the Miltian Conflict. Like Helmer, the representative has a background as a high-ranking officer in the Galaxy Federation forces, but much of that history remains unclear. The state has argued in the Federation Parliament against Second Miltia's right to the Zohar, as well as against the arming of the Kukai Foundation. Although Gedalya and Second Miltia are affiliated with the same Federation, one could say that the two planets currently see each other as enemies. Category:Planets Category:Destroyed planets Category:Locations